1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular printed circuit board holder structure, capable of engaging, in drawer-like fashion, in a rack of an electronic installation, and of connecting by means of integrated connecting means to interconnection elements provided at the back of the rack (backpanel interconnections).
It applies notably, though not exclusively, to the electronic connections situated on board an aerodyne.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general manner, it is known that the structures of this type currently used are in the form of cases housing the printed circuit boards and whose entire rear side supports mechanical and electrical connection elements adapted to those of both the rack and the printed circuit boards.
However, this solution has a certain number of drawbacks.
It firstly implies plural levels of connection between the printed circuit board and the connectors attached to the rear side of the rack. These connectors each comprise a generally parallelepiped body fitted with attachment means and housing a plurality of connection elements mounted in one or more insulating blocks; each of these elements comprises an external part shaped so as to cooperate with corresponding connection elements provided at the back of the rack, and an internal part connected to the electronic circuit of the board, usually by means of a connector header.
Furthermore, this solution is relatively heavy, costly to manufacture and is thermally not very satisfactory. It is not well suited to the heat exchanges necessary for the evacuation of the heat calories generated by the electronic components borne by the printed circuit board.
Finally, it is a relatively set and not very associative structure which therefore has only limited possibilities notably as regards the location and dimensions of the components it is intended to receive.